Just Give Me A Reason
by iDestinyNx
Summary: Selene Aragon y Shane Hennigan. Dos cazadores. Ella, novata; él, profesional. Un amor sobrenatural, verdadero, de los pocos que trascienden y perduran para la eternidad. Miedos, inseguridades, y una noche en la que todo aquello deja de importar, en la que él la ayuda a superar todo eso. Porque él la ama, y eso es lo único que importa. La ama y no se cansará de demostrarlo. OS.
_**Pueeeeees… Esta es mi primer historia en esta cuenta, aunque no la primera que subo a FF bc antes tenía otra cuenta a la cual perdí acceso y blablabla… Lo que sí es, es mi primer historia del fandom de Supernatural, aunque no se basa en ningún personaje de la serie –es decir, los personajes de este OS (songfic, vale aclarar) son OC's, míos y de unos amigos- deberían darle una oportunidad.**_

 _ **En momentos como estos, es que bendigo al RolePlay (sí, señoras y señores; soy roleplayer); y vale aclarar que los personajes en esta historia nacieron de ese mundo. Existen, de hecho, y tienen tres shipnames. xD Y sin nada más que decir, les dejo la historia.**_

 _ **PD: Dean y Sam son míos. Solo míos. ¬¬ (?)**_  
 _ **PD2: ¡Amo P!nk! Y originalmente esta fue una historia para una comunidad… Luego me picó el bichito y decidí subirlo a FF. xD**_

* * *

 _ **-Just Give Me A Reason-**_

 _"Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

Su comienzo no fue el típico "enamoramiento a primera vista". Shane y ella no comenzaron a ir a citas de inmediato, y de hecho pasaron meses hasta la primera vez que lo hicieron. Lo que sí pasó de inmediato fue una especie de complicidad. Él, cazador; ella, cazadora novata. Se movían en "el mismo mundo". Se conocieron en una cafetería en la que ella estaba trabajando, a las pocas semanas de haber llegado a los Estados Unidos, y él la salvó de un grupo de demonios que estaban buscándola. No es el típico principio de los cuentos de hadas, ¿no? Él, de inmediato, la tomó "bajo su ala". Le enseñó todo lo que un cazador debía saber; cómo usar las diferentes armas para los diferentes monstruos, cómo protegerse de las diferentes amenazas. La entrenó en todos los aspectos necesarios para sobrevivir en el mundo que hacía poco se le había revelado a la pelirroja.

Ella experimentó una especie de atracción por él. No en el plano romántico, sino más bien algo platónico. Se desarrolló entre ellos una fuerte amistad, acrecentada por el secreto que ambos compartían, aquel que solo unos pocos humanos sabían y que escondía la existencia de todo un mundo lleno de aquellos seres que vivían al cobijo de las sombras, al amparo de la "oscuridad". Confió en él casi desde el primer momento en que lo vio, lo que se tradujo en que poco a poco le fue contando absolutamente todo sobre sí misma. El extraño sentido del humor del barbudo no fue suficiente para alejar a la joven, sino que al contrario, los hizo acercarse más. Lo acompañaba a todos lados, iba con él a todas las cacerías que encontraban, e incluso fue con él a un evento en Londres, la primera gala que ella tenía como miembro del equipo de fotografía de la revista VOICI Magazine. Ella le salvó el trasero en varias ocasiones, él hizo lo mismo por ella. Se cuidaban las espaldas; eran el mejor equipo. Y todo eso, en apenas un par de meses.

Ella, sin darse cuenta, le confió su corazón, todos sus secretos, sus miedos y las partes de ella que no eran tan bonitas. Fue la primera vez que durmieron juntos –o, mejor dicho, la primera vez que durmieron en la misma cama, en medio de una cacería-, también la primera vez en años que las pesadillas nocturnas que atormentaban a la veinteañera no aparecieron. Tal vez fue eso, que el pelinegro era como un bálsamo, un puerto seguro en un mundo totalmente desconocido, lo que hizo que esa complicidad, que ese cariño que al principio Selene había catalogado –tal vez erróneamente- como amistad, se transformara en algo más profundo sin que la pelirroja en realidad notara la manera en que sus sentimientos iban transformándose.

Y lo mismo pasaba con él, que comenzó a querer, a desear algo que no entendía por completo, a ver a la novata de una manera diferente sin pensarlo, sin siquiera notarlo. Hasta que un día todo eso fue tangente entre ambos. El anhelo, el cariño, la ansiedad que sentían el uno por el otro… Aquel anhelo se volvió algo que ninguno de los dos pudo ocultar, una tarde de julio en la que ambos habían intentado preparar juntos el almuerzo. Ese, ese día fue su primer beso, un primer beso lleno de ansiedad, de cariño, de deseo. De anhelo, de querer saborear al otro. Un primer beso lleno de una electricidad que recorrió ambos cuerpos en el momento mismo en que sus labios se tocaron. Un primer beso de muchos que compartirían a partir de allí. Un primer beso que llevó al tan inexperto para ambos terreno del amor.

 _"…_  
 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo el amor que ella sabía él sentía por ella, no podía evitar las inseguridades, los miedos, el terror de que aquello acabase algún día. No podía, no quería que sucediera, y el miedo era tan profundo que a veces no la dejaba respirar, no la dejaba pensar. Era, incluso, peor del terror que le infundaban los demonios. Este miedo la dejaba paralizada, sin poderse mover, sin poder siquiera respirar. Nunca había sentido algo con tanta intensidad, nunca había amado con la fuerza que amaba a Shane. Le aterraba, hasta niveles insospechados. Y provocaba en ella pesadillas muy diferentes a las que le habían infundado los demonios. En estas no se encontraba corriendo de aquellos repugnantes seres infernales, sino que se encontraba viendo, viendo como mera expectadora cómo el hombre que amaba se alejaba, dejaba de quererla…

Esas noches, se despertaba con un sudor frío recorriéndole las sienes y bajando por su columna, los temblores sacudiéndole el cuerpo entero hasta el punto de dejarla desorientada y perdida. Con las uñas fuertemente enterradas en las blancas y suaves sábanas, la respiración entrecortada y la mirada febril. Solo entonces se daba cuenta de que todo aquello era una más de las pesadillas nocturnas que se habían hecho tan comunes en los últimos meses y que jamás, jamás de los jamases, había revelado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Eric.

 _"…_  
 _Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
..."_

Le aterraba que el barbudo se alejara, que alguna vez encontrara en alguien más algo que ella no pudiera darle. Le aterraba la idea de que él se cansara de sus actitudes, de su forma de ser, de sus inseguridades… Porque sí. Aunque ella no lo demostrara abiertamente, era bastante insegura con respecto a sí misma, a lo que podía hacer, a lo que pudiera despertar en otros. No era su culpa, no realmente. El hecho de que numerosas personas en su vida la habían abandonado o se habían alejado, o el simple hecho de que un día estaban y al otro desaparecían sin pensar en el daño que hacían en la joven, no ayudaba mucho en su autoestima. Y eran muy pocas personas las que sabían de esto, las que habían estado con ella, acompañándola y calmandola, las noches en que las inseguridades de la inglesa se manifestaban sin poderlas ella reprimir.

 _"…_  
 _I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
(Oh, we had everything)  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

Unas veces más que otras, unos días más que otros, aquellas inseguridades se apoderaban más de la mente de la joven. Veía cosas, o la falta de ellas, donde no las había. Como aquel día, una semana antes, que Shane y Eric se habían complotado para hacerle aquella broma que ellos creyeron sería divertida y al final terminó saliendo mal. Lo que había sentido Selene al escuchar a Eric, lo que él le dijo, la forma en que él le había dicho aquello… Ella no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor, por más que se repitiera compulsivamente que él podía estarse refiriendo a otra cosa. Que aquello no podía ser cierto. Y la mató. Fue como si de repente se sintiera desorientada, sin tener idea de qué hacer, decir o incluso pensar. Le quitó la respiración, le provocó una profunda agonía. Se quiso morir, se sintió morir. Incluso… Incluso había pensado en ir a terminar con Shane, en tirarle el anillo de compromiso a la cara… Todo antes de que Eric le revelara que solo era una broma, que solo estaba bromeando con ella. Fueron, sin dudas, los minutos más largos y agónicos de su vida.

Y sí, Shane se había encargado de hacerle saber que eso nunca pasaría. ¿Dejarla? ¿Cómo lo haría? Ella era el amor de su vida, y se lo hacía saber cada nuevo día. Mensajes, detalles, llamadas… Cada día Selene recibía algo nuevo que solo reafirmaba lo que su prometido le decía, que solo le demostraba cuánto la amaba. Él, tal vez no entendía de dónde venían todas las inseguridades que su amada sentía, pero aún así se esforzaba cada día por alejar las mismas. No soportaba verla así, dudando de lo que ella era, de lo que podía hacer. Para él, ella era el ser más hermoso, inteligente y dulce. ¿Cómo siquiera pensar en alejarse de ella por un segundo?

 _"…_  
 _You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love_

Sucedía, sobre todo, cuando estaba lejos de Shane por alguna razón. Trabajo, evento, cacería… Fuere por lo que fuere que debía estar lejos de su prometido durante varios días, no podía evitar las pesadillas. Ni siquiera los días que su cuerpo estaba en extremo exhausto por todo el estrés diario, esos días en los que sentía que tocaba la cama y moriría, o que al menos caería inconsciente… Ni siquiera esos días los sueños atormentadores la abandonaban, lo que por supuesto provocaba varias veces grandes ojeras bajo sus cansados ojos.

Las sábanas blancas, vacías y frías de los hoteles en los que se hospedaba, las camas que se le antojaban inmensas sin la presencia del mayor, eran lo que más le afectaba. En esos momentos, momentos como el de aquella noche, que necesitaba con urgencia ver las fotos que en su celular tenía de su prometido, y en silencio caían lágrimas por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de alivio, de miedo, de decenas de sentimientos encontrados. Solo cuando podía ver las fotos de un Shane sonriente que miraba hacia ella, el brillo de amor que se notaba en los ojos del mayor, era que podía calmarse, aunque sea un poco. Y volvía a acostarse sobre las sábanas, apretando su celular contra su pecho, intentando sentir al barbudo a su lado, intentando sentir su amor rodeándola, envolviéndola y calmandola.

 _"…_  
 _Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
..."_

Esa noche fue una de las tantas en que las pesadillas la agobiaban. El sudor empapaba su piel mientras ella se revolvía inquieta entre las sábanas, quejándose en sueños, sollozando débilmente. En algún punto, la pesadilla se hizo demasiado fuerte, demasiado dolorosa, y Selene despertó. Se incorporó en la cama, sobresaltada y temblando. Se veía perdida, ahogada. Sus cabellos del color del fuego se pegaban a los lados de su rostro y cuello debido al sudor que la cubría entera, haciendo que sus ropas también se pegaran a sus curvas, y sus ojos estaban vueltos color plata, abiertos amplios, aunque el brillo de confusión y sopor todavía los cubría.

Sollozó, una vez el sopor fue desapareciendo y ella se daba cuenta de que, otra vez, había sufrido una pesadilla. En ese momento, la necesidad de sentir los brazos de Shane envolviéndola, abrazándola, apretándola contra su pecho, se volvió insoportable. Con las manos temblorosas y la desesperación apoderándose de ella, tanteó por la cama hasta encontrar a aquel aparato que en noches como esa era su salvación. Deslizó sus dedos por la pantalla, trazando el patrón de desbloqueo y casi llorando de alivio cuando logró ver la imagen de su prometido. Todo su cuerpo tembló sobre aquella cama en la ciudad de Londres. Odiaba estar alejada de él; lo odiaba con cada célula de su cuerpo.

 _"…_  
 _Oh, tear ducts can rust  
I'll fix it for us  
We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough  
You're holding it in  
You're pouring a drink  
No nothing is as bad as it seems  
We'll come clean  
..."_

Pero por alguna razón, aquella noche no fue suficiente con hacer eso. La ansiedad estaba carcomiendola, haciendo que un nudo se le formara en la boca del estómago. Y ni siquiera lo pensó. Solo buscó entre sus contactos el número de Shane, hasta que su nombre apareció en la pantalla - ** _«Shane Hennigan_** ** _»_** _-_ , apretó el botón verde en la pantalla y se llevó el celular al oído. Uno, dos, tres timbrados y con cada segundo que pasaba la ansiedad se acrecentaba. Hasta que él atendió. Por fin lo hizo, y con su adormilada voz llenó de paz el cuerpo de la menuda pelirroja, a quien por poco y se le escapa un sollozo. Tuvo que contenerlo, por supuesto, y tragárselo, para así poderse calmar antes de hablar.

—¿Shane?

Sea lo que sea que él había escuchado en la voz de su prometida, pareció despertarlo de inmediato. El sueño se fue al instante, y él se incorporó en la cama, apretando el celular contra su oído. ¿Qué le pasaba a la pelirroja? ¿Estaba bien?, ¿estaba en problemas? La alarma disparó por cada célula del cuerpo del tatuado, un mero reflejo adquirido a lo largo de sus años como cazador.

—¿Leona? ¿Estas bien? —las palabras escaparon a las prisas de la boca del hombre, cuyo ceño se había fruncido en preocupación casi de inmediato. Y es que, vamos, una llamada a las… Se fijó el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche y que había puesto Selene… tres de la madrugada, no era normal. Y mucho menos cuando la voz de la inglesa se escuchaba algo temblorosa al otro lado de la línea.

Ella negó, solo eso, a pesar de que era bien consciente de que Shane no podía verla, al tiempo que llevaba sus rodillas a su cuerpo, pegándolas a su pecho y apoyando el mentón sobre estas. Se quedó así durante algunos segundos, solo escuchando el sonido de la respiración de su amado al teléfono, logrando esto poco a poco calmar los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo femenino. Su piel estaba enchinada, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el frío que le producía el sudor que cubría su cuerpo le calaba los huesos. Tomó una de las sábanas, suave y hecha de hilos de seda, y con la misma se envolvió, aunque esto no sirvió mucho ya que era fina, fina y estaba también algo empapada con el sudor de la chica.

—Sí. Solo… Tuve una pesadilla, y necesitaba escuchar tu voz… —admitió, en un hilo de voz y cerrando los ojos. Y sabía que él la había escuchado, pues sintió el cambio de respiración, de un ritmo normal a uno algo pesado, en él luego de que ella hubiera dicho aquello. Sabía también que él estaba sopesando, pensando, intentando adivinar cuál de las dos pesadillas que ella usualmente tenía: Si era la que se había desarrollado durante las últimas semanas, o si los demonios habían vuelto a atormentar su sueño. Pero ella no dijo nada para sacarlo de sus dudas; solo se quedó en silencio, esperando alguna reacción de parte de su prometido, quien impotente no podía controlar las fuertes ganas que tenía de cruzar el Gran Charco para ir con su Leona y abrazarla, calmarla.

 _"…_  
 _Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Fue así que, esa noche, él se quedó despierto con ella. Comenzó entonces a relatarle todo lo que había hecho esos días en ausencia de ella, desde seguir con la reparación de su Mustang hasta incluso pasarse horas y horas cuidando y alimentando a Apolo, el semental que tenía en los establos de la granja Hennigan. Le detalló cada cosa que iba modificando en la granja; la ampliación de los establos que estaba planeando, construir dos casas para los cachorros que ambos tenían –Nox y el cachorro que pertenecía a la hermana de Shane, Emily- para que así tuvieran su propio espacio, e incluso renovar los cercos que delimitaban la propiedad Hennigan.

Y ella escuchaba, solo eso. Escuchaba la ronca voz del mayor, con los ojos cerrados y uno de sus peluches fuertemente apretado contra su pecho, calmándose cada vez más y más, funcionando la voz masculina como una especie de bálsamo. Lo escuchaba, recostándose sobre las sábanas, fijando la vista en un techo que ni siquiera podía ver porque la penumbra en la que estaba sumida se habitación era total. Y poco a poco estuvo mejor, hasta el punto de reir incluso con las ocurrencias de su hombre, bromear con él y sonrojarse en la oscuridad. Él, ciertamente, era todo lo que ella necesitaba para estar bien. Su voz era todo lo que ella necesitaba para que los miedos se alejaran, al menos por esa noche.

 _"…_  
 _Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

Y llegó el turno de ella. En algún momento de la noche, él la había convencido para que le contara lo que había hecho durante esos últimos días, en dónde había estado, a qué lugares había ido... Le convenció para que le contara incluso la reacción de sus padres ante la noticia de la boda, y ella entre risas le describió a la perfección la expresión que había teñido las facciones del patriarca Aragon ante la idea de su pequeñita, de su hija, la luz de sus ojos, vestida de blanco y caminando hacia el altar. Le contó cómo la piel del rostro masculino se había vuelto de un color rojo profundo, seguramente por los celos paternales que tan propios eran de él y porque aún no le caía muy bien que su hija esté con un hombre que casi le doblaba en edad. Y le contó que tuvo que asegurarle que estaba bien, que estaba perfectamente y que definitivamente no se estaban casando tan pronto por algún embarazo no esperado. No, ella no estaba embarazada aún, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, y eso finalmente se lo hizo entender a su padre, tras algunos varios minutos de intento.

Le contó las últimas "buenas nuevas": Que sería una de las caras de una campaña de Redford para el catalogo de las joyas de la empresa y que, aunque estaba en extremo nerviosa y presa de un ataque de ansiedad mezclado con pánico –lo que, Shane intuyó, se debía al hecho de que ella padecía de pánico escénico-, no podía esperar para que la sesión se llevara a cabo. No quería decir aquello, por supuesto, que ella se convertiría en modelo, o que orientaría su carrera a ese ámbito también, pues sencillamente no creía poder soportar la presión que el ser modelo conllevaba y el hecho de que constantemente estaría en la mira de cámara y del mundo en general. Y por supuesto también le reveló, en consecuencia, que también tendría que hacer dentro de unas semanas un photoshoot en lencería, y que los nervios le comían viva.

Le habló de los lugares que había visitado buscando un catering que se encargara de su boda, al igual que una empresa organizadora de bodas. Le detalló cada una de las reuniones y salidas con sus amigas, que se habían propuesto el ayudarla con los preparativos, y le preguntó si le gustaría que la boda fuera por la tarde o por la noche. Así pasaron las horas, Selene acostada en su cama en Londres y Shane en la suya en Kansas City, hablando, bromeando, contándose cosas el uno a la otra y viceversa, sin darle importancia a nada más que a la persona con la que estaban hablando. Ella se removía en sus sábanas, jugando de tanto en tanto con el peluche que llevaba a todas partes –sí, aquel que el pelinegro le había regalado en su primera cita-, riendo y escuchando cada vez que él le decía algo, dejando que su voz la envolviera y la hiciera sentir en casa. Y el amanecer los sorprendió despiertos, confidentes y felices. En el rostro de la joven ya no habían rastros de la agonía que le habían provocado las pesadillas; en cambio, sus ojos tornasolados brillaban como pequeños diamantes bajo los rayos del sol que se colaba por entre las cortinas de su habitación y en sus labios una enorme sonrisa se extendía de lado a lado, brillante, genuina, transformando todo su rostro. Ese era el rostro de una mujer que amaba y se sentía amada, y que una vez más se sentía segura.

 _"..._  
 _Oh, we can learn to love again_  
 _Oh, we can learn to love again_  
 _Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again."_

* * *

 _ **Y ¡ta-da! Mi primer historia (subida a FF) basada en el mundo de nuestra amada serie Supernatural.**_

 **¿Qué les pareció? Pinchenle al botoncito de abajo y déjenme un lindo rr para saber si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si me lanzan tomates o qué wea.**

 **Los amo, amoros. Tal vez más adelante escriba algo de nuestro par favorito, esos cazadores que tanto nos hacen reir, llorar, desesperar… Pero por ahorita, aquí tienen esto.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
